


The Lost Pages, a Filling of Mindfang's Journal

by strangeDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, fan trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeDarkness/pseuds/strangeDarkness
Summary: What was missing from the dreaded pirate queen's journal? Where did it all start? Why did it all end? These questions will be answered in "The Lost Pages, a Filling of Mindfang's journal".Disclaimer: I have decided to not include dates as written in Alternia as we do not know enough about it for me to write them with accuracy. These will be in chronological order and will be displayed in her age and in context clues in the entries.





	1. Chapter 1

**4 Sweeps**

Well, I suppose that I should 8egin to write in this 8ook. I found it while searching for food to feed my lusus. She is such a needy creature, and it's getting harder and harder to keep her sated. When I found this 8ook, I noticed that it had my sym8ol on it in my color as well. I don't recall owning this 8ook and have never met another troll with this sym8ol. Perhaps it was meant for me.

I suppose that it will be a good place to record interesting events in my life, should I not end up culled. Unlikely of course, 8ut you never know.

Perhaps it would 8e wise for me to start 8y introducing myself, though I dou8t anyone 8ut I will read this. My name is Aranea Serket. I am a cerulean 8lood, the 8est color of course. I am four sweeps old. My lusus is a giant spider who really needs to quit 8eing hungry. I'm just glad that I keep on finding dead trolls for her. I don't think I could ever kill another troll.

Anyways, That's all for now, I suppose. I'll write again when something interesting happens.

_~Aranea_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea makes a friend. Tragedy ensues.

**5 Sweeps**

It certainly has 8een some time since I had written in this journal, though I wish that this entry were on happier terms.

You see, when I had 8een out searching for food for my ever hungering lusus, I came across a troll of indigo 8lood. He seemed nice and, despite my lusus' warnings of the dangers of other trolls, especially those of higher 8lood, we struck up quite a conversation. It seemed that we were 8ecoming fast friends. I 8elieved that, for once in my life, I wasn't alone. Perhaps that was wishful thinking.

While we were 8usy talking, neither of us had noticed a huge meow8east prowling upon us, waiting for a chance to strike. When it did, it came for me, sensing that I was the weaker of the two. It pinned me down and would have killed me if not for him. He tackled it, using his strength to get it off of me. The two of them landed in some heavy overgrowth and I couldn't see what happened. I'm glad that I didn't, 8ut at the same time, I should have helped. Instead, I looked away, though now I write this shamefully. When I could no longer hear the fighting of the two, I went to investigate, only to find 8oth of them dead. The meow8east's throat was ripped out, draining olive 8lood, while my friend's 8ody had a circular wound in his chest. I'm not sure how that wound was created, 8ut it doesn't matter. My only friend in the world is dead now.

Knowing that my lusus was still hungry, I 8egrudgingly hauled his 8ody to my hive and fed him to her. I think I will need a higher dosage of sopor in my recupracoon tonight. I'm sure that sleep won't come easily to me. I'll quit writing for now, as this is all I had to say. I need some time alone anyway.

~Aranea


End file.
